Amores Ocultos
by Kanna Mitsuky
Summary: Dos corazones que luchan para estar juntos pero no lo logran ya que hay varios obstaculos que lo quieren impedir. Un matrimonio que no funciona, una soledad que se quiere inpedir y un niño que no sabe ya que hacer.
1. Chapter 1

Navidad, una hermosa celebración de diciembre que sirve para unificar a la familia y a los amigos; donde a través de obsequios y cantos que festejan el nacimientos de Jesús, la familia pasa junta la festividad estrechando los lazos que los une y dejando los problemas del año en su último mes para poder empezar de nuevo, mas junta y feliz… Bueno, no para todos.

Justo en aquella fecha un joven rubio de hermosos ojos zafiros miraba desde su balcón de su apartamento la hermosa noche estrellada mientras unos rocíos amargos descendían de sus mejillas en un mudo sollozo que apenas era audible desde su lugar.

Noche de paz, Noche de a… mor. – cantaba suavemente mientras cerraba sus parpados dejando escapar más de una lágrima mientras por su cabeza no dejaban de pasar imágenes de cierto azabache que tanto amaba y con el cual no podía pasar aquella celebración.

Sin embargo; en una mansión inmensa, en la parte mas rica de la ciudad, cierto joven de ojos ónices besaba la frente de su hijo y los labios de su esposa mientras les hacia entrega a cada uno de su respectivo regalo.

Gracias Papá – le agradecía su hijo de aproximadamente unos 10 años y que poseía unos ojos y cabellos igual al de su progenitor –

No es nada Satoru – le sonrió como solo a sus dos amores les daba el gusto de ver mientras le abrazaba con cariño y lo dejaba sentarse en su regazo aun observando aquel hermoso collar que le había regalado su padre –

Mi amor, esta hermoso. Gracias - le decía la pelirosa mientras le daba un beso en los labios a su esposo y se iba al teléfono a comentarle a sus amigas que Sasuke le había regalado una gargantilla de oro –

Papá ¿Hoy vas a ir a ver nuevamente a tu amigo? – le pregunto amable el niño pero con una sonrisa un poco triste a la vez que se recostaba en el pecho de su padre, Satoru quería pasar aquel día con su padre mas que con cualquier otra persona –

No, hijito, voy a pasar navidad contigo – le respondía este con una sonrisa triste también, en verdad quería pasar navidad con su hijo pero se sentía mal estando separado del rubio en aquella fecha a sabiendas que el no tenia a nadie con quien estar en aquel momento –

Más te vale Sasuke. – comento la ojiverde entrando en la habitación – pasas mas rato con ese amiguito tuyo que con tu familia –

Sasuke la miro con cierta molestia y luego llevo la mirada a su hijo que apretaba sus manos con fuerza; el pequeño tenia cierto resentimiento con aquel rubio pues cada vez que era mencionado sus padres empezaban a discutir y terminaban peleándose y con su querido padre yéndose de la casa hasta el día siguiente.

Satoru había escuchado hablar a sus padres de Naruto, el mejor amigo de su padre y ex amigo de su madre, sabía que habían estado los tres juntos en preparatoria y que en su momento este había estado enamorado de su madre pero luego de eso no sabía nada mas, así que tenia algo de curiosidad de él.

Sato-chan ¿quieres conocer a mi amigo? – le pregunto su padre con una sonrisa dulce cuando Sakura había entrado a la cocina –

Esa pregunta desestabilizo al niño y lo hizo quedarse en shock por unos segundos, ¿Qué había dicho su padre? ¿Qué quería que conozca al causante de todos los problemas que ellos tenían? No sabia que responder, en parte quería saber quien era esa persona pero acaso ¿eso no seria traicionar a su madre?

Yo… si. Quiero ir padre.-

Perfecto, iremos mañana ¿te parece? –

¿A dónde van a ir? – pregunto Sakura entrando con el teléfono inalámbrico -

Estábamos diciendo para salir los dos juntos mañana. –

¿y por que no van hoy? –

¿pero no estarás sola en casa? –

No importa, quería ver unas películas. Salgan. –

Gracias, Sakura. –

El mayor tomo las llaves del convertible y salio de la enorme casa seguido de su hijo que aun estaba algo preocupado por la elección que había tomado. Sasuke condujo hasta un departamento en medio de la ciudad y se estaciono abriendo las puertas para que saliera junto a su hijo, subieron al ascensor para llegar al séptimo piso donde se encontraba aquel chico que tanto el mayor quería ver.

El rubio escucho como sonaba el timbre, se intento limpiar las lágrimas y camino hasta la puerta; al abrirla no pudo evitar soltar mas lágrimas al ver aquel semblante orgulloso plantado ahí viéndolo con arrepentimiento, sin siquiera pensarlo se lanzo a abrazarlo y llorar en su hombro.

Naru-chan no llores, por favor. –

¡¿Cómo no quieres que llore, idiota? Pensé que no vendrías –

No pensaba venir hasta mañana… y… no vine solo. –

¿Eh? – el rubio se separo tallándose los ojos con fuerza para al fin notar al pequeño azabache que lo miraba extrañado – Etto… ¿hola? –

Hola – respondió el menor secamente pero sin quitarle la vista a aquel rubio que era algo nuevo y raro. –

El rubio lo miro fijamente por unos segundos para luego soltar una ligera risa que molesto al menor y extraño al padre de este.

¿De que te ríes, Naru? –

Es que jajaja e-el niño jajajaja – se tapo un rato la boca y tomo aire para poder hablar sin reír – lo siento – boto el aire y volvió a tomarlo para luego mirarlos mas tranquilo – es que tu hijo me recuerda tanto a ti de pequeño y como eras – quiso tocar al menor pero solo recibió un bufido y un alejamiento al cual no dio importancia y entro al pequeño departamento que tenia – ¿Pasan? –

Ambos Uchihas ingresaron al lugar; era una pequeña sala con solo dos sillones de tres personas, una mesilla de cristal, una estantería de CDS con un estéreo algo viejo y unos dos cuadros que decoraban el naranja pálido de las paredes.

Este lugar da pena ¿no? – comento sin pensarlo el niño causando la risa de ambos hombres - ¿eh? ¡Lo siento! No debía decir eso. –

No te preocupes, Satoru – alegó el ojiazul a la vez que se sentaba junto al otro en el sillón con unas copas de vino –

¿Cómo conoce mi nombre? –

Es que tu padre me ha hablado mucho de ti –

Bueno, en parte es cierto. –

El azabache le tomo la mano al rubio y le sonrío con amor dejando algo intrigado al menor ya que este solo había visto esa sonrisa de su padre cuando se la daba a él pero después sabia que ni a su madre se dignaba a dárselas ya que este le había dicho que sus sonrisas eran muy especiales.

Sasu no creo que debas hacer esto, tu hijo podría malinterpretarlo –

Yo no creo que sea algo malo –

El acto no, pero tu sonrisa si – susurro el menor viendo a los dos adultos –

¿eh, dijiste algo? –

No, es solo que me preguntaba como se hicieron amigos –

El rubio soltó una fresca risa que hizo sonreír levemente al pequeño pero que rápidamente regreso a su semblante serio, aquel rubio era algo completamente diferente a lo que el estaba acostumbrado; era alegre, despreocupado, con un aire infantil e inocente, como si tuviera su edad o menos.

No empezamos como amigos precisamente – hablo el rubio haciendo que su atención regresara – cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, fue en el salón de clases. Ahora que recuerdo, Sasuke recién se estaba mudando a la ciudad y lo habían transferido a mi salón de clases. Cuando ingreso, todas las chicas voltearon a verlo y comenzaron a comentar que taaaan guapo era, que tenían que hablar con él y toda la cosa. –

Pues, no tengo la culpa de ser tan sexy, dobe –

Presumido –

Je –

El pequeño solo los miraba, ambos se sonreían con un ambiente tan tranquilo y mágico como si entre los dos pudieran defenderse de todo, era algo que simplemente lo llenaba de un sentimiento dulce pero a la vez de miedo; miedo a que lo que estaba empezando a sospechar sea verdad, miedo a perder a su familia.

El punto era – cuando escucho como el rubio regresaba al relato, lo miro nuevamente atento – que Sasuke había llamado la atención de casi todas las chicas, y como en ese momento yo estaba enamorado de una de ellas, me había enfadado con él por llamar su atención cuando yo lo había intentado por ya dos años. –

Mi mamá –

Correcto, Satoru. Tu madre había sido mi amor imposible por casi dos años, así que cuando tu padre llamo su atención me enfade irracionalmente con él y lo califique entre mis enemigos inmediatamente; así que cada vez que podía, intentaba vencer en lo que sea a tu padre para demostrar que yo era mejor que él –

Pero en lo único que el dobe era mejor que yo era en socializar –

En todo lo demás empatábamos o tu padre me ganaba –

Pero tu nunca te rendías –

Y así pasaban los días de la prepa, hasta que en uno de ellos tu madre se le declara a tu padre –

Yo la rechacé y tu te enojaste –

¿Pero por que te enojaste si tú la querías? –

Me enoje con tu padre por ser un insensible. Sasuke nunca había sido bueno tratando a la gente; siempre tan arrogante y pretencioso, con un orgullo que colmaba a cualquiera. –

Eh, que tu también eres bien orgulloso. –

Jejeje de acuerdo. La cosa es que él había herido los sentimientos de Sakura, y eso me había enfadado. Nosotros por tanto tiempo compitiendo entre nosotros habíamos obtenido una rara amistad, así que podría decirse que habíamos llegado a conocernos. –

Naruto fue a buscarme a la azotea donde siempre almorzaba y me mando en cara lo insensible que fui al rechazar a tu madre de aquella manera. –

Le dije de todo, y luego me intente ir furioso pero… -

Pero lo detuve y lo convencí de que me disculpara porque tenía razones para haberla rechazado. –

Yo entendí y desde ese día nos hicimos inseparables. Los mejores amigos. –

Me disculpe con tu madre por haberla tratado tan mal y le pedí ser amigos. –

Los tres nos volvimos buenos amigos… por un tiempo. –

Tu madre y yo empezamos a salir antes de graduarnos, tu abuelo me había pedido conseguirme una esposa y pensé que la indicada seria tu madre ya que la consideraba una de mis mejores amigas y a la que mas confianza tenia –

Pero ella descubrió algo horrible después de haberse casado con tu padre. Luego de eso ella y yo rompimos cualquier lazo que nos unía y estamos como ahora. –

¿Podría saber que era eso que descubrió mi madre? –

Creo que seria mejor que no, satoru. – el rubio miro su reloj – creo que es hora de que los Uchiha vayan saliendo ya que es muy tarde. Gracias por hacerme compañía, Sasuke, Satoru. Feliz Navidad.

Feliz Navidad, Naru –

Feliz Navidad, Naruto-san –


	2. Chapter 2

_**Flash Back**_

_¡Idiota insensible! ¿Cómo le pudiste decir eso a Sakura-chan? ¡No te das cuenta que en verdad ella te ama! –_

_¡Puedes callarte de una maldita vez, dobe! ¡No sabes ni de lo que hablas! – _

_Sasuke-teme, esta vez si te pasaste. No te quiero volver a ver, pensaba que eras mejor que esto. –_

_El rubio camino en dirección a la puerta dispuesto a irse pero un rápido jalón a su brazo lo hizo voltearse y no supo como termino estampado en la pared del lugar con un azabache viéndolo furioso. _

_¿Acaso querías que saliera con ella, Naruto? –_

_N-no… pero tampoco tenias que ser tan duro con ella… teme – _

_El rubio se sentía algo extraño al tener a aquel chico tan cerca de él, presionando su cuerpo de aquella forma contra la pared. _

_Yo no podía aceptarla, por que amo a otra persona. No quería darle falsas ilusiones. _

_Pe-pero… -_

_Mejor no hables – _

_Y sin darse cuenta, el azabache sello los labios del ojiazul en un simple beso que le decía todas esas palabras que el otro no se dignaba a decirle pues ya estaban de más. El blondo poco a poco comenzó a corresponder al beso, entendiendo que el tampoco podía engañarse por mas tiempo, se aferro al cuello del Uchiha para profundizar el beso, escuchando como la campana que indicaba el fin del receso empezaba a sonar._

_Sasuke, ¿estás seguro de esto? – _

_Confía en mi Naru-chan. Sakura ha salido con unas amigas. –_

_Ambos chicos estaban desnudos sobre la cama del azabache repartiéndose castos besos mientras sus manos se acariciaban lenta y dulcemente. _

_De los labios del otro salía el nombre de su amado con un cariño y amor incalculable que solo podía perderse en el silencio de ese cuarto a escondidas de los demás. _

_Sasu, tengo miedo que Sakura-chan venga y nos vea – _

_Solo tengo este momento para estar contigo y no pienso perderlo Naruto. Sabes que si yo hubiera podido escoger me hubiera casado contigo, con el dobe al que amo. –_

_Sasuke-teme, yo también te amo. _

_Se dieron un suave beso antes de perderse nuevamente en las caricias del otro hasta que escucharon unas suaves y resonantes palmas desde la puerta de la alcoba donde se encontraba una pelirosa con los ojos acuosos y una mirada furiosa. _

_Yo también los amo chicos. Sigan, sigan como si yo no estuviera aquí. –_

_Sakura-chan – _

_¡Calla! ¡No quiero que vuelvas a decir mi nombre, Naruto! ¡Te odio! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¡Sabias que yo te consideraba mi amigo y te acuestas con mi esposo! –_

_¡No le grites, Sakura! ¡Tú sabías perfectamente que yo me case contigo porque mis padres querían que me casara y como eras la más cercana a mí pensé que podríamos casarnos sin perder nuestra amistad! ¡Yo te dije que no te amaba! – _

_¡Cállate! ¡Solo no quiero volver a ver a este en mi vida! – _

_¡Perfecto! ¡No lo volverás a ver, pero yo si! ¡Lo amo! – _

_La pelirosa cerró la puerta con fuerza dejando a ambos chicos solos. El rubio rompió en llanto en brazos del azabache mientras este lo consolaba con dulces palabras diciéndole que todo estaría bien y que nunca lo dejaría solo. _

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Cumpliste tu palabra al decirme que nunca me dejarías solo… pero ahora me pregunto si fue una buena idea – el rubio mirada como dos cabezas azabaches desaparecían rápidamente en un carro hacia otro lugar dejando atrás a un ojiazul que no dejaba de ver la noche desde su balcón –

Al día siguiente, el pequeño se levanto temprano y se dirigió al cuarto de sus padres para verlos, pero al escuchar unos gritos prefirió quedarse en la puerta escuchando.

¿Hoy también vas a ir a verlo? –

Sabes que si –

¡Ay! ¿Cuánto va a durar la estupidez de seguir viéndolo? –

Siempre, y no es una estupidez –

¡Cuando me harte, me llevare a mi hijo y te quedaras con tu "amado rubio"! Así quizás aprendas a ver que esto que estás haciendo está mal –

Mejor solo alístate que Satoru se va a levantar en un rato –

El pequeño solo se quedo callado un rato mas con la cabeza baja y luego se retiro en silencio a su habitación para hacerse el dormido; sabía perfectamente de quien estaban hablando y se sentía culpable de haber sentido algo de agrado por aquel joven rubio ya que ahora sabia que por culpa de él era por lo que sus padres peleaban a menudo.

Acabare contigo, Naruto-san – susurro para luego escuchar como su puerta se abría y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado –

Satoru estaba decidido separar a su padre por completo de aquel individuo que amenazaba la estabilidad de su familia, así que se decidió que cada vez que su padre quiera ir a ver a su "amigo" él también debería ir para impedir cualquier cosa y también para conocer cosas que le ayuden a arruinar al Uzumaki.

Ya era como la tercera vez que iba a aquel departamento y siempre era lo mismo; ellos conversaban, se sonreían, hablaban acerca de cosas del pasado y luego se quedaban mirando hasta que el menor los interrumpía, al hacer eso, su padre o el ojiazul decía para que comieran algo, si era tarde o que ya era hora de irse a casa hasta otro día que pudieran ir.

El pequeño Uchiha había aprendido varias cosas de esas visitas que tenía a casa del rubio. Descubrió que aquel blondo había vivido solo desde que termino sus estudios en la universidad y que a menudo recibía visitas de sus amigos pero quien más le visitaba y con el cual mantenía mas contacto era con su padre, cosa que no le agrado mucho al menor.

Una de las preguntas que le hizo el menor para fastidiarle era del por qué no se había casado, cosa a la que el ojiazul le respondió con una sonrisa que hizo que sintiera pena por el rubio pero que intento deshacer rápidamente pensando en que era por su familia, e intento guardar las emociones que surgieron por la respuesta del mayor.

"_Porque amo a una persona y aunque lo tenga que esperar toda la vida, mis sentimientos no se libran de la esperanza de poder estar junto a ella"_

Satoru no sabía que pensar de esa respuesta que le dio el Uzumaki. ¿Acaso le decía que iba a perder a su familia porque su padre les dejaría por él? ¿Qué no se rendiría hasta quedarse con su padre? Quería poder odiar completamente a aquel chico pero no podía, había algo en aquel rubio que le impedía odiarlo por completo, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Uno de esos días que regresaban de casa del rubio, Sasuke estaciono el carro en la entrada de la casa y se volteo para hablarle a su hijo seriamente ya que había notado que este tenía algo raro desde ya hace un tiempo.

¿Satoru, me quieres decir algo? –

No lo creo, Sasuke. –

¿Sasuke? ¿Desde cuándo me llamas así? –

Depende… ¿Hace cuanto pensabas abandonarnos por aquel supuesto amigo tuyo? –

Eh… ¿Hablas de Naruto? –

¿De quién más podría estar hablando? ¿O es que hay mas amantes, papá? –

Yo… - El mayor de los Uchihas solo suspiro fuertemente, nunca hubiera querido hablar de esta manera con su hijo pero sabía que era algo que no podía evitar – Aun no lo entiendes, Satoru – dijo tranquilamente notando como su hijo comenzaba a enojarse cada vez más por lo simple de su respuesta –

¿Qué más quieres que entienda, papá? Naruto-san y mi mamá rompieron relaciones porque ella se entero que la engañabas con él, y aun tú lo sigues viendo a pesar de estar casado con mi mamá. –

Hasta ese punto tienes razón, Sato, pero ahí no cuentas la parte que tu madre sabía que yo no la amaba tanto como amo a Naruto –

Pues yo no quiero que se separen por culpa de ese… así que o terminas con él… o terminas conmigo papá. –

Satoru… - Sasuke miro a su hijo con verdadero dolor, nunca pensó en escoger entre las dos personas que amaba; miro la mirada segura de su hijo y no pudo evitar pensar en Naruto y el dolor que le iba causar dejarlo – Yo… - bajo la cabeza y presiono fuerte sus manos – te escojo… - en su mente una imagen de Naruto empezaba a dolerle y lloraba internamente que pudiera perdonarlo por aquella decisión –

Satoru se sorprendió al ver tal desprendimiento de dolor de parte de su padre, nunca había visto a su padre de aquella manera y le entristecía verlo así pero ya había tomado la decisión de no dejar que su familia se separe y lo iba a cumplir. Estaba convencido de que al poco tiempo su padre se iba a olvidar de aquel rubio y estaría más atento a su mamá y a él.

El tiempo pasó y Sasuke cumplió su promesa, no volvió a ver a su amado rubio; intentaba poner toda su atención a su familia pero a pesar de todo su esfuerzo su mente le hacía recordar la felicidad que había tenido con el blondo y lo que ahora le estaba haciendo a este.

Satoru había visto como su padre ahora pasaba mucho más tiempo con él y con su madre pero parecía que a ella en vez de alegrarle le diera igual, ella pasaba de compras o hablando por teléfono mientras el azabache miraba por la ventana con un rostro de profunda soledad.

Papá… ¿en verdad te duele tanto? – se pregunto el menor cuando una noche vio a su padre en la ventana de la sala llorando a lágrima suelta el nombre del rubio –

Satoru se pregunto en aquel momento ¿Cuántas veces su padre habrá estado llorando solo? No quería que su papá estuviese destrozado, solo quería que su familia fuese feliz porque desde que tenía memoria nunca ha tenido esa familia de películas y mangas que tanto soñaba.

Satoru sentía una punzada de dolor en su pecho. No quería ver triste a su padre, pero tampoco quería que su familia se separe y que tenga que escoger con quien vivir. El ya había visto a sus amigos que tenían a sus padres divorciados y no le gustaba como ellos tenían que vivir solo con uno de sus padres, ¿acaso el podría escoger con quien vivir? No, no podría. Amaba a sus dos padres, no podría escoger a ninguno de ellos.

"Olvídate de Naruto-san rápido" pensaba el menor mientras regresaba a su habitación, intentando alejarse de esos lastimeros sollozos de su padre que aun resonaban en su cabeza como intentado recriminarle su acción.


End file.
